


my heart, into your soul

by abracadora (killjoycatlady)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Study, Ficlet, M/M, its basically oikawa through hajime's eyes its probably the gayest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoycatlady/pseuds/abracadora
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is not soft, but to Hajime, he's like the sun's warmth.





	my heart, into your soul

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem "My One, My Only, My Everything" by D. Lancaster
> 
> Enjoy!

Oikawa Tooru is not soft. 

Hajime knows this better than anyone. He knows the way that Tooru grew in middle school, legs transforming from skinny and preteen to long and lithe, shoulders broadening with every day of practicing jump serves. He sees the sharp corners of Tooru's smile when he's staring down an opponent, like shards of glass, delicate but deadly. He knows the hard look in Tooru's eyes as he tosses the ball up, once more, once more, a never-ending leap towards perfection, and the cold rage whenever it comes crashing down. 

Oikawa Tooru is a petty taunt, a calculated toss, a gleaming thirst for victory. He's tall enough to tower over whoever dares to cross him, firm enough to take the powerful blows of the nation's top spikers, muscular enough to cross his arms threateningly and tilt his chin up, glowering down at whoever he needs to, going after whatever he needs to. 

He's still some of the sneering high schooler that prods at Kageyama, even though they play for the same team now and have made their college one of the best in the country. He's some of a powerful adult, confident in a way his teenage self never was, with a cool focus on a goal much larger than his childhood, albeit still-current, rival Ushiwaka. He's some of a timeless force for Hajime, a pillar in a way that he simply _couldn't_ be as a child, holding up _Hajime_ during the really bad times, now that they tread on separate paths and can't expect the universe to throw them both the same hurdles. 

And, yet. On the winter days when they step out for a walk, and a snowflake flutters down onto Tooru's nose and he blinks in surprise, on the clear mornings where the sun illuminate's Tooru's face and his delicate eyelashes fan out over his smooth skin, on the rainy nights where they huddle underneath the blankets together and tear stains dry on Tooru's cheeks because insecurity _still_ gnaws at him sometimes, no matter how much more secure he is of his skill- he's still the six foot plus monster who destroys his opponents, but he's also Oikawa Tooru. 

Oikawa Tooru, the child that burst into tears when Hajime showed him a pill big he had found, because five-year old Tooru was deathly scared of bugs, the high schooler that whined at Hajime to buy him milk bread, wearing Hajime's favourite red sweater because it smelled like Hajime but Hajime simply thought it was because he liked the colour, the full grown adult whose cheeks flushed pink with excitement over the low-budget alien movie that came out on Netflix and that Hajime just _had_ to watch with him because "that's what boyfriends do, Iwa-chan!".

He's a quick, genuine smile after winning a volleyball award, a warm, sleepy pressure against Hajime's back at eleven in the night after marathoning crime shows, a long, deep kiss where their bodies slot together and Hajime's fingers are threaded through his hair and his hands cradle Hajime's jaw. He wears simple black glasses in the privacy of their apartment and squints down at his math homework, he draws his shoulders up and leans into Hajime when the temperature drops into single digits, he curls up behind Hajime and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling Hajime closer when they sleep.

Hajime knows this better than anyone. He sees Tooru's wide, unfiltered grins when Hajime arrives home and Tooru has time to spare and they can spend the evening wrapped around each other exchanging banter and teasing. He feels the way Tooru melts against him and into the blankets as he sips hot cocoa, the way his eyes go half-lidded like a cat's with pleasure. He knows the way Tooru's face looks when he confesses, wide-eyed and honest and flushed and half scared to death, because he's the only person that Tooru's ever confessed to. 

Oikawa Tooru isn't soft, but to Hajime, he's like the sun's warmth: familiar, constant, and absolutely imperative to life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a comment, kudos, or contact me via my tumblr


End file.
